headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Comics/W
Whisperers The Whisperers are a human survival group that operated out of Virginia, close to the Washington, D.C. area. Unlike other groups, the Whisperers did not actively combat roamers. In fact, they lived amongst them, disguising themselves with treated zombie skin, which they wore as masks as well as clothing remnants. Because they smelled like the dead, the roamers basically left them alone. The leader of the Whisperers was a bald woman named Alpha. The Whisperers came into conflict with other human settlements, beginning with Hilltop Colony. A colonist named Dante, was one of the first to encounter them. When Alpha made her presence known, she succeeded in capturing Rick Grimes. The Whisperers killed many people from Hilltop, as well as the Alexandria Safe-Zone, the Kingdom, and Oceanside. Alpha's victims included Ezekiel, Rosita Espinosa, and Olivia. Rick's adversary, Negan, infiltrated the Whisperers' camp and killed Alpha by slicing her throat open. He beheaded the corpse and brought it back to Rick in Alexandria as a show of good faith. Alpha's second-in-command, Beta, took over as leader of the group and thus began The Whisperer War. William Stone William Stone held the title of commissioner. He was a businessman of great influence and unending ambition. He supported the theories set forth by Mary Young of the Clearview Mental Institution and her efforts to cure her insane psychopathic patient, Ernie Fairchild, which involved utilizing a process known as Neurotech. Stone saw this as a great opportunity to increase his own achievements and solidifying his position within the political elite. One of Mary's contemporaries, Leonard Price, opposed the process, so Commissioner Stone had him fired, and later, had him incarcerated as a patient. Winston Redditch Doctor Winston Redditch was a scientist who had discovered chemical formulas that could either suppress or enhance a human's natural aggression. He decided to test the good formula on himself but accidentally took the evil one, turning him into the super-strong and deranged DePrayve. He then went on a frenzy of mayhem and destruction in the city of Los Angeles. Jack Russell and his friend Buck Cowan went to Doctor Redditch's home, believing that his formula for good may have helped Jack reverse his curse of the werewolf. The Wwerewolf, however, ended up fighting DePrayve instead. After the pair were nearly captured by police, they continued their fight until the effects of the chemical wore off and DePrayve once again transformed into Winston Redditch. The werewolf had no interest in the passed out man and let him be. Doctor Redditch spent the next month recuperating from his injuries in a hospital and agreed to help Jack try to reverse his lycanthropy. The potion, however, did not work and he once again became the Werewolf at the sight of the full moon. Harlan Krueger, aka the Hangman kidnapped Redditch from the hospital and took him to his lair to kill him, believing that the evil of DePrayve was too great to be allowed to remain in this world. Before the Hangman could kill him however, he was attacked by the werewolf who tracked his scent. While the two battled, Redditch again transformed into DePrayve and joined the fight before running off into the night to again cause chaos. Later that night, he again returned to the form of Dr. Redditch, who vowed to never again touch the serum which he spent so many years developing.